


I’ll be there on the double, just send for me

by upwherewebelong (basicallyg)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Lairport 2015, M/M, No Smut, Wow that’s a tag, twitter inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyg/pseuds/upwherewebelong
Summary: Inspired on this great twitter story:“My flight was delayed 3 hours so I was doing what any human does when they’re bored. Minding my own business swiping through tinder & the guy behind me goes “ouch hard no for that one?” And I turn around ONLY TO SEE THE MAN I JUST SWIPED NO ON BEHIND ME HAHAHA” @taylor_stag—Title by one of my favourite tunes “Ain’t no mountain high enough”





	I’ll be there on the double, just send for me

Harry covered his eyes with his hand, preventing himself from looking up the screen one more time. 

_Delayed_.

That was amazing. After having to sacrifice a bed for the sake of sleeping at the airport and 'not spend in an hotel room for just two hours', his 6 am flight home gets delayed. The voice on the speaker was saying that in the next ten minutes they'll have concrete information on his flight.

Fuck Ibiza and their festivals, really.

He sat on an empty row of seats with his carry-on and took his phone out, scrolling through Instagram. Nothing has changed since the last time he refreshed his feed, which was twenty minutes ago.

"Updated information on British Airways flight BA453 to London Heathrow. New departure time: 9:15 am. Thank you for your patience and we're sorry for any inconvenience."

Harry sighed and got  up again, to take a look at the screens. In fact, his flight was delayed three hours and fifteen minutes. And the fact that 'any inconvenience', like the company said, was that he'll lost his booked train to Manchester, was even more infuriating. He took a long, deep breath and went to have a sit again.

The row wasn't empty this time, a guy immersed on his iPad sat beneath him. He took his phone out one more time to send a voice message to his sister, who should be waking up for her morning run.

“Hey, Gems, so my flight is delayed due to technical conditions, who knows what that means... so, in 3 hours and 15 minutes will be boarding my flight. Love ya. 

He wasn’t sleepy anymore, so he decided to free his crankiness by rejecting people on Tinder. That always helped him pass the time, even when he never got a match. Maybe that was beacuse he swiped left on everyone.

A guy with no hair? Left. A photo with a big beanie and giant sunglasses? Left. Muscly? Left.  Skinny? Left. Beard? Left. Blue eyes and caramel hair? Wow. He could swipe right. 

He moved his eyes from his phone and saw his favourite trainer unstitching near his big toe. Could this day be more awful? Left. 

“Ouch,” said a voice, “hard no for that one?” 

Harry frowned and turned around. A man in a white tee, with his iPad in hand, fixed his caramel coloured hair and looked at him with his blue eyes.

No way. 

“What?” He tried.

“Well, I’ve heard you huff every five seconds since you sat here, so I turned to check if you were fine, and I find you swiping left on my Tinder pic.” The bloke said with a little smile and a pout. Fuck that was adorable.

“Uh, ah,” Harry stuttered and hid his phone from view. “I just swipe left on everyone when I’m upset, nothing personal.”

The guy opened his mouth to answer when the airport speaker called boarding time for the next flight.

“Ah, that’d be me,” Harry said, taking his opportunity to leave the embarassing situation. “Nice to meet you.”

“Now now, I don’t want to sound like a creep,” he said, “but I heard you a few minutes ago say that you flight will be leaving in three hours.” He raised the left side of his mouth. “Are you trying to escape?”

Harry made a weird noise with his mourh and sat again.

“No no, that is... Okay no, it’s not.” He sighed, defeated. “I actually _was_ trying to run away. It’s a very embarassing scenario, this one.” 

“Oh no, I don’t mind, I was just trying to tease you”

“Do you realise you’re sounding more like a creep everytime you open your mouth?”

The guy hid his face on his hands and giggled. “I know, I’m sorry. Start over? I’m Louis, would you like to see my Tinder profile? Or maybe Linkedin?”

Harry laughed and extended his hand. “Harry here. I don’t have Tinder, sorry”

Louis laughed out loud and saved his iPad on his rucksack. “So, Harry. I’m hearing you a bit upset, is everything ok?”

“My flight is delayed, therefore I’ll lost my train home and my favourite trainer is about to break.” He answered, banging his head lightly against his arm.

“You poor thing!” Louis gasped, with a hand on his chest. “Don’t hurt yourself. I’m stranded here too. And my trainers are fine, thank goodness.”

“Where are you going?” Harry said, trying to light the mood, like Louis was doing.

“Home, London. Lovely little festivals they have here, but I have to work tomorrow. You?

“Home too, Manchester. I booked my train in advance so I didn’t have to worry about the money and now I’ll miss the train and I don’t have money”

Louis smiled, sympathetic, and patted Harry’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled. “You’re probably regretting talking to me now”

“No.” Louis said, with his eyes on his face.

“No?”

“I was thinking about a good place to have breakfast with you. You in?” He stood up, and offered his arm.

Harry grinned and took Louis’ arm. The day could be getting a bit better, after all.

—

“Come on, Harold!” Louis insisted. “You can’t let them do this to you!”

“Louis, no,” Harry grabbed his arm. “They won’t take charge for my train ticket!”

“I’m sure as fuck they will,” he said, lower. “It’s their fault you aren’t on a flight home now. Let’s go.”

Louis dragged Harry through the airport to the British Airways counters. The woman who attended them was very nice, but didn’t budge not even a little with Harry’s situation. She explained and explained that except for connection flights, they held no responsibility for other kinds of transportation. Louis, always calmed and collected, tried to reason and even searched for his wallet to bribe the employee. Harry wanted to kill him. He hid his face on Louis’ back mumbling that he had no money to pay him back and that he will figure it out. Louis payed no mind, but the woman stopled fighting, apologised to Harry and offered him a raise on his seat category. Of course, he accepted.

In two hours, he’d be seated on first class, with Louis and a ticket for a _flight_ to Manchester the next morning.

“Louis, please, how much did you give her?” He pleaded. “I need to pay you back.” 

“I didn’t bribe her, Harry, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He put his arm around his shoulders and kept walking ahead, ending the discussion.

Harry let it go, for now.

—

After two hours of chatting, learning all about their families and their life outside the airport and a questionable win of Louis at Scrabble, they were ready to board. Louis and Harry went in first, both with champagne glasses in their hands the minute they sat.

Harry eyed Louis warily and didn’t take his eyes off him for a while.

“What?” He said, with a laugh.

“How come we’re treated like this? What is this?” He gesticulated to his surrounds.

“Well, Harry, my last name is Tomlinson. And my beautiful mother is one of the members at the International Airlines Group, which, by the way, owns British Airways. Mum is now remarried, but kept the last name that she had when she joined, so me and my sisters would have all benefits from it.” He said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, “you practically own all of this and waited three hours for a flight?”

Louis laughed and signaled Harry to wait for him to explain. “Mum doesn’t let us take advantage of our last name a lot. We have like, a limit, if you’d call it that.”

“Why?”

“To keep us on our ground. Which is fine by me.”

“But, you could’ve asked for another flight or something, instead of sitting there three hours with me. 

“Harry, don’t you see?” He reached for a curl on Harry’s hair. “The moment you sat all grumpy behind me I searched for a way to talk to you, so I decided to stay when I heard you were delayed too and used my last advantage of the year in helping you.”

Harry was speechless, completely. He stared at Louis’ eyes, not a hint of a lie there and hugged him.

“Thank you so much, Lou,” he said on his neck. “You really didn’t have to do it, I could’ve figured it out on my own. But still, thanks, you’re the nicest person I’ve swiped left.”

Louis laughed and hugged him a little tighter. “Don’t worry H, it’s nothing, I’m happy to have met you”

“Me too.”

—

They slept almost the entire flight, with their legs tangled and their headphones connected to Harry’s playlist by a splitter.

Harry woke up first and saw they were about to land.

“Lou, wake up, we’re almost here.” He whispered and shook Louis’ arm.

“Hmm,” Louis smiled, “you should stay at my flat tonight.”

“What?”

“Yeah, your flight it’s not until tomorrow morning, you can stay at my bedroom.” He opened his eyes. “Guest bedroom, sorry”

Harry giggled. “Are you sure I’m not invading you? Don’t you-“

“Nope, nothing,” he interrupted. “We’ll have a nice dinner, and then rest watching old movies. Sound good?” 

“Sounds like a date.” Harry smirked. 

“Well, if you want the D word...Ñ”

“Louis!”

He laughed and shyed away from Harry’s hands. “I meant a Date!”

“Shut up.” Harry laughed, and leaned in to peck him on the lips, bad breath be damned.

Louis was in awe, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him deeper. Yeah, it was a date.

—

Harry woke up the next day, and started to pick his things up and put them on his carry on over the unmade bed of the unused guest room.

He found a second note on the kitchen island. This one said that his pancakes were waiting on the microwave and that he should help himself on anything he wanted to eat. The first note he found it earlier over the nightstand, and that one was signed with lots of x’s and beautiful words for the last day.

An hour later, he was waiting at the airport for his turn to board when his phone tinged. A new message from Tinder.

“Hey gorgeous, my name’s Louis and I have infinite frequent flyer miles to share. It’d be my pleasure to fly London-Manchester and back to see those beautiful curls, call me.

P/d: if i call you, remember the ‘answer call’ button is on the right, just like the match button on tinder xxxxx”

Harry cackled in the middle of the boarding queue and opened iMessage.

“I could just kill you for all the teasing, but I’m dying to kiss you again, so I’ll take it on your frequent flyer miles anytime xxxx

P/d: don’t drink that wine i left on your fridge, i’ll cook this weekend x”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This one goes to all the people to found the tweet and inspired this fic that wrote in about a day, so apologies for any mistakes, all mine. 
> 
> Much love is always appreciated xxxx


End file.
